


Take Two

by plingo_kat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The last time I had dinner with you, the Seppies sprung an ambush and you two pretended to have sex against an alley wall to throw off suspicion,” Cody says flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of OT3+ prompts on Tumblr: "I’m tired of being the third wheel friend in my best friends relationship because gosh darn it I want to go on cute dates with you too!"

“Look, vod,” Rex says, magnanimous now that he’s… well, living the dream. “Come have dinner with us.”

“The last time I had dinner with you, the Seppies sprung an ambush and you two pretended to have sex against an alley wall to throw off suspicion,” Cody says flatly. Rex winces; it’s true, and Cody has been avoiding him since. He hasn’t been avoiding Obi-Wan, but that’s only because it’s hard not to interact with your commanding officer.

“Well that’s not likely to happen again,” Rex says to buy time. Cody’s unimpressed eyebrow indicates that he isn’t falling for it. “All right, look. I know about… the thing we don’t talk about. And I’m pretty sure Obi-Wan knows too.”

Cody opens his mouth.

 _“And,”_ Rex continues before Cody can say anything, “I’m pretty sure he’s fine with it. Happy about it, even. So. You should come to dinner with us.”

Cody shuts his mouth. Blinks.

“…Fine,” he says. “But if this doesn’t work out, you’re going to owe me. Big. Forever.”

Rex hides a wince. “Yeah,” he agrees. “But it’ll work out.”

Cody doesn’t look too convinced.

***

They’re still on a cruiser so there aren’t many options. The General has quarters marginally larger than the closets designated as officer bunks _and_ a private fresher, so they congregate there. Rex and Cody steal food from the mess.

“Hello.” General Kenobi greets them at the door in the closest approximation of civilian dress he owns: a butter-soft pair of trousers faintly worn in the knee and a jedi tunic without tabards, only loosely belted. Cody can see that the lighting in his room is turned down low.

“Gen–sir–”

“Obi-Wan tonight, Cody, please,” the General says, putting Cody out of his misery. Rex gives him a slant-eyed look; Cody glares back. _Like you were any better!_

Rex looks away, so Cody assumes the point has been made.

“Obi-Wan,” Rex says. The name falls from his lips easy and familiar, and Cody has to bite down on his cheek to dampen a surge of jealousy.

“Rex.” A smile quirks at the corners of Obi-Wan’s lips. It makes him look younger. He steps to the back and gestures them inside.

Cody has been inside the General’s quarters before, but mostly only to make sure he rested after the Jedi was released from the infirmary. Obi-Wan has moved his work desk to sit in front of his bed; his one chair is situated on the other side. Three glasses are arranged around an open bottle of wine.

“I hope you don’t mind the lack of furniture,” Obi-Wan says. “I couldn’t appropriate more chairs without notice. They likely wouldn’t fit, in any case.”

“’s no problem,” Rex says, sliding over to put his two plates down. He takes the lone chair. “This is fine.”

“Um,” Cody says. _This is not fine_ , he tries to beam with his eyes at Rex, although it’s more likely Obi-Wan will pick up the thought than his brother. Kriffing Jedi telepathy. _I’m going to have to sit on the bed. Next to Obi-Wan._

Rex smirks back like the bastard he is. “Come on,” he says. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

“Uh,” Cody says, still eyeing the bed.

“Take a seat.” Obi-Wan tilts his head at the table. “Let me just pour the drinks first, and I’ll join you.”

 _“Uh,”_ Cody says, but bows under Obi-Wan’s expectant stare. The Jedi’s bed is exactly as plank-like and uncomfortable as his own bunk.

“Oh, it’s tava root night in the commissary.” Obi-Wan presses the tip of his tongue against his top lip, smiling. “One of the better rations we’re supplied, don’t you think?”

“Definitely,” Rex says, and begins shoveling food onto each of the plates. “Vod, you want any flapjak?”

“Um,” Cody says, still stuck on Obi-Wan’s tongue. “Sure.” Then he actually hears what Rex is saying. “Wait, no, you know I don’t like flapjak.”

“Just checking.” Rex smirks. Cody glares at him until Obi-Wan sits down; his weight is enough to dip the bed so Cody tilts, just a bit, in his direction. He bites his lip and focuses on his plate.

“A toast,” Obi-Wan says, nudging Cody lightly with his elbow. Cody looks up sharply – Obi-Wan rarely touches people, and it’s rarer still for Cody to have to opportunity to feel him outside of his armor. “To another day of health.”

“To three days without Seppie activity,” Rex says.

“To friends,” Cody says, and raises his glass.

***

Dinner is _hilarious_. Rex knows he should probably be kinder given what it took for himself to get together with Obi-Wan, but watching Cody flail when Obi-Wan licks delicately at his spoon, or when their arms brush reaching for a plate, is too entertaining. Obi-Wan is having fun too, a subtle, sly humor warming his voice and his eyes.

“So,” Cody says nearly half an hour after their plates clean. They’re on their last cups of wine. “I should go.”

His voice lilts up at the end a little and turns it into a question. He glances at the door, then between Obi-Wan and Rex.

Obi-Wan meets Rex’s eyes: _May I?_

Rex nods. _That’s the reason I invited him._

“Stay,” Obi-Wan places his fingers on Cody’s wrists, lightly. Rex can see Cody shiver. “If you like.”

“I–” Cody looks at Obi-Wan like a man confronted with the biggest gun in the armory: covetous, awed, a little afraid. “Please – ask me. Properly.”

“Stay with me,” Obi-Wan murmurs, and this time a shiver runs its way down _Rex’s_ spine. “If you like. Only if you like. An open offer.”

Cody swallows. Tears his eyes away from Obi-Wan’s to look at Rex. “Vod?”

“Yeah,” Rex says, voice rough.

Cody makes a noise then, in his throat, a bitten off groan as he nods, and Obi-Wan places a hand on Cody’s cheek and leans in with his eyes open. Cody responds tentatively at first, uncertain, but soon he just opens for it, for all of it, hand clutched tight over Obi-Wan’s shoulders and torso twisted for the best angle, awkward with the two of them still sitting side by side on the bed. Rex watches with fascination; is that what he looks like when he kisses Obi-Wan, reverent and desperate and almost pained? Does his back arch like that when Obi-Wan pushes at the hinge of his jaw to angle their mouths, does he move so easily under Obi-Wan’s direction?

The answer is probably yes. Rex licks his lips.

Dinner was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> plingokat @ twitter


End file.
